My forever
by LuLuuu
Summary: I sped happily after her. The laugh echoed around me. I had forever with the person I love. Jasper/Bella oneshot.


**Yes, yes i know! Another oneshot. Wheeeeee, i have so much time right now, so expect moreeeee! :)**

**Jasper/Bella oneshot. Yes, J'adore Bella and Jasper, sozzz guys :D**

A hum resonated through my chest as Bella burrowed closer to me, not wanting to acknowledge that she'd woken up. I chuckled as she inhaled, then sighed.

''Morning my sweetheart''

''Hmph'' Was the sullen reply from the sleepy human next to me. I chuckled again, a deep sound. Happiness hit me in an undiluted wave and i felt my grin widen.

''Jazz, can we pretend its still two am? I'm happy here. Please?''

''I'm afraid we have to move sometime Darlin', don't you have human needs to attend to?'' As if to back up that statement, a loud rumble came from Bellas' traitorous stomach, signifying her growing hunger. She harrumphed and buried her head even further into my stone chest. I shifted position, and she rose up, glaring at me. I looped her fingers through mine, trying not to laugh at the kitten acting the tiger.

''Bella, you know I love you, so please move yourself off of my bed, before I carry you dow-...'' She silenced me by applying her soft, malleable lips to my own. She pulled away before I could deepen the kiss. I groaned at the loss of contact and a soft giggle escaped her lips.

''Fine, fine. I'll move myself Major Whitlock. Just because you're _so_ persuasive'' She flashed me a grin before hopping up and heading to the bathroom. I sighed softly, happy that she was finally back to normal after everything. Edward had turned her world upside down and left her so, so broken. It hurt to see her hurt. I came back to Forks and I never found the strength or courage to leave this amazing human. Shortly after my arrival the entire Family had arrived back -minus Edward- and slipped back into normal life, well normal for us vampires.

I found myself reliving the memories of me and Bella, and how I overcame my bloodlust. It wasn't easy, no. Nothing in life is ever easy though. I fought my inner monster for months, before actually allowing myself a quick stroke of Bellas' cheek and, of course, her constant blushing didn't help matters. But, I love her. And that alone was enough to stop me killing her.

A soft melodic rhythm reached me, and I shut my eyes out of sheer contentment at the noise. Bella had a beautiful voice.

Footsteps.

''Jasper?'' Rosalie stood at my door.

''Hm?''

''Is it today?''

''Yes it is'' Her eyes darkened.

''Why would you agree to such a thing though?''

''Its simple really. I want her to be happy. And if that makes her happy, she will have it''

''I hope she realises what she's doing though...''

''I'm sure she's realised the implications of what she's doing Rose''

''Fine'' She turned on her heel, her emotions a mixture; a confused mess.

I sighed, again. I stood up ''Bella, I'm heading downstairs, anyth-''

''Waffles. Syrupy please'' came her reply, slightly muffled by the water.

I laughed. Typical Bella. I flitted down to the kitchen, busying myself with everything. Counting down until I could finish this mornings kiss with Bella.

I'd just finished plating up, when a stumble from the living room alerted me to Bellas' presence. I smiled to myself as I imagined her cursing silently and rubbing wherever she had caught herself. I didn't rush to her, as i found out that she didn't like the fuss. I carried her plate of food in and found her rubbing her knee and I could already see a bruise blossoming under her delicate skin.

''Walk much?''

''Clearly not Jasper but not all of us can be graceful''

''What, you mean like i am?'' Skirting round the furniture just to prove my point. A human version of a growl coming from Bella made me laugh and I placed her plate of food down in front of her.

''Syrupy waffles for you Ma'am''

''Such a gentleman'' Her voice dripped with sarcasm and I loved it.

After she'd finished her food, i whisked her off upstairs again. To talk to Carlisle. The blonde patriarch was in his study, as always. I heard the slight turning of a page, and the scratch of a pen against paper and figured he was writing up his notes. Over three-hundred years on this earth, and the man still had notes to write. I felt his emotions pick up, and the happiness swirled around me like a comfort blanket.

''Carlisle, we've come to talk'' I said this so Bella wouldn't hear me, but Carlisle would hear me clear as day; as if i was next to him.

''About the change?''

''Yes''

We reached the door, and I knocked twice, even though he was aware of us being there after the few words spoken but it was mainly for Bellas' sake.

I opened the heavy wooden door, the slight squeak audible to even Bellas' ears and I sat down oppposite Carlisle whilst Bella positioned herself on my lap.

''Carlisle'' Bella began ''You know what I want, and Jasper has agreed to it. But, I want you to be there, to help him'' He merely nodded, the thoughtful look on his face.

''Jasper?'' Bella addressed me now ''Go hunt, please'' Her voice and eyes were begging me. She was right. I needed to go, I was the one changing her. She stood, allowing me my movement and flung her arms around my neck, planting a kiss on the hollow between my neck and collarbone. It made me shudder. I hugged her back swiftly before leaving.

I caught the scent of a bear and followed it, allowing my mind to become clouded over with bloodlust and I pounced, my hands circling the bears neck before breaking it swiftly. I sank my teeth into its neck; biting butter. The sweetness of the liquid caused me to grasp at the bears lifeless form, forcing more out. I dropped the carcass, knowing it would only be picked at by scavengers. I set off once more, the need for more blood growing.

I returned home and I changed once I was in replacing my blood stained shirt with a cleaner one. I heard a muffled laugh coming from Rosalies' room and I followed the sound.

Bella was in there with my sister, going through old photo albums. Her pink blush staining her cheeks one last time.

I whistled softly, the noise grabbing the girls attention. They stifled their laughter with difficulty and I could see Bella and Roses' bodies shaking with the effort to contain their girlish laughter.

''Problem?'' I quirked my eyebrow and Bella cracked ''N...n...nothing Jazz'' Tears were pouring down her face with the effort to stop laughing and well, she was failing miserably. I chuckled.

''Women'' And left the room to another round of laughter. I headed to Carlisles' study. My nerves were apparant. And extremely frayed.

''Jasper? I don't need to be an empath to understand that you're clearly nervous right now'' I merely nodded.

''Carlisle, what if I can't bring myself to stop? What if I kill her?''

''You love her. That alone should be enough to stop any man killing a woman he cares about. Its all I thought about before, during and after I bit Esme. It was with great difficulty that I actually managed to stop, but my love for her stopped me from doing irreversible and irrepairable damage to her'' I took in his words, how much sincerity was there and I knew i'd stop. I knew I wouldn't kill someone so precious to me.

The entire family had been gathered for the past few hours to see Bella for one last time as a human.

''Bellsybob, i'm gonna make you blush one last time and capture it with my camera! Promise'' Emmett's voice more clear above the rest. I shook my head.

I heard the click of a camera followed by a ''Em, no! Please..'' It trailed off into high-pitched laughter and the scene before me when I reached the room was amazingly funny.

Bella was being held upside down in one hand by Emmett whilst his other hand ghosted over her stomach and hips making her laugh uncontrollably. Her face was red, and her speech efforts were no better. Quick as a flash, I had Bella righted and Emmett pinned down.

''Ju...Just you w..wait Em, wait...un..until I am a...newborn. I will kic...kick your ass!'' was Bellas' half-hearted, out-of-breath attempt to threaten Emmett. He chortled. ''Bring it, Bellsy''

I grasped Bellas' soft, warm hand in my own large colder one. I tugged gently turning her to the stairs. Her emotions rolled off of her in waves; mainly excitement.

''Jasper, you are the one doing it? Right?'' I nodded my head in reassurance. She visibly relaxed and the apprehension i'd picked up on left her tiny frame.

''Anything for you, my sweet'' She hummed in delight as I ran my hand up and down her neck. I kissed her warm lips, wanting to feel the heat one last time. I led her to the hospital bed Carlisle had set up. She gulped.

''Are you sure Bella?''

''Yes'' Despite the nerves she was feeling her answer was strong and confident. I grinned. That's my Bella. Her arms snaked around my neck, mine around her waist, and she just hugged me. Close and desperate. She fisted her hand through my hair and I allowed her to turn my head and she once more attached her lips to mine. I smelt the tears before I saw them.

''Shh, shh darlin', its okay''

''I'm happy Jazz, don't you see? I get to spend forever with you!'' A bubble of laughter forced it way up my throat, my head in the hollow beneath her ear.

''Nows a good a time as any I suppose'' Bella mumered softly. I kissed her forehead.

I watched as she carried herself, stumbling once more, to the large bed in the middle of the room. Carlisle entered then. I steadied my own nerves and he clapped a hand on my shoulder as we walked toward her. A smile played around her lips.

''Well? You just gonna stand and watch me Jazz?'' Her question caught me off guard and Carlisle laughed.

''As much as i'd like to stand and watch you, i'm afraid I have business to attend to'' She giggled.

Gathering myself I strode to her.

''Im sorry my sweet''

''I'll be fine Jazz. Pinky swear''

I moved her soft brown curls over her shoulder and the pale white flesh beckoned. I lowered my head and kissed the spot once.

''I'm so sorry Bella''

I bit. It was incredible! The taste was overwhelming and reminded me of soft caramels and mint. I couldn't help the low moan the coursed through me. Bella grunted and that knocked my senses. _Don't kill Bella fool! Stop! You'll kill her! _I wrenched my mouth away with a harsh ripping noise and Bella whimpered. The venom had started to take hold. All i could do now was wait. Carlisle sent me to hunt with the promises of safe guarding Bella through the first few hours of agony.

I returned and shot upstairs.

I sat still as stone as feeling Bellas' pain as she changed. Her sparse whimpers and powerful heartbeat the only things giving away she was alive. Periodically her eyes would open and stare round wildly. They were changing. The chocolate brown becoming a rich, postbox red. So different, so new.

Finally, seventy-one hours, fifty-three minutes and seventeen seconds later her heart rate picked up. She grasped at the sheet and my own heart broke at the pain she was in. My venom caused this. My eyes scanned her milky-white body and I noticed with idle ignorance that the scar James' had given her had disappeared. Her final breath came minutes later. Still and as cold as marble. Cautiously she moved.

''Jasper, you stayed!'' Bells rang round the room and my head. I smiled sadly.

''Yes, my sweet. But i'm eternally sorry I caused you that much pain''

''Well Major Whitlock, _you _do have eternity to make up for it'' My mind entered the gutter for a moment.

''Hmm, that looks very _interesting'' _She knew what I had just imagined...

''Bella, can you read my mind?'' I thought of the moment we'd first kissed. A tender moment and I let all the emotions I had felt at that seep into the crystal memory.

''Jazz...'' Bellas voice was soft. Then pain shot through me. Bella's thirst. I opened my eyes and saw her clutching desperately at her throat.

''Follow me Sweet''

I led Bella through the thickets of branches and bushes to where I knew there would be a bountiful animal supply. I knew she'd become the hunter and I watched in fascination as she took down multiple animals within seconds before drinking them dry. After about half an hour Bella returned smiling happily.

I took her hand.

''Jazz, we're the same temperature. You're warm!'' I hugged her then and she laughed into my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head. We carried on walking back to the house in comfortable silence.

''Bella? Out of curiosity, what were you and Rose wetting yourselves about a few days ago?''

If she'd have been able to blush, she would've done.

''Oh, nothing Mr Fairy'' My eyes widened ''Nothing...'' She ran off lightening fast her laugh echoing ''Catch me if you can''

I sped happily after her, knowing I had forever with my beautiful Bella.

**Review? :)**


End file.
